blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakshasa (5e Race)
Rakshasa "Slay me once, shame on you. Slay me twice, shame on me." -Rakshasa Makim Physical Description Rakshas are fiends from the Nine Hells, which are about the same height and weight as humans, which have the appearance of human tigers. Their palms are where the backs of their hands would be on a human, causing their hands to be backwards. Aside from this deformity, their appearance can be of any tiger, provided it would be humanoid. History Rakshasas originated long ago in the Nine Hells, when powerful devils created a dark ritual to free their essence from their fiendish bodies in order to escape the Lower Planes. A rakshasa enters the Material Plane to feed its appetite for humanoid flesh and evil schemes. It selects its prey with care, taking pains to keep its presence in the world a secret. Society Rakshasas tend to live in the society of common humanoids, with humans being the most common for them to live inside, as they masquerade as people that are powerful or influential, such as a noble, a cardinal, or an immensely wealthy merchant. In the Nine Hells, they are seen as outsiders, due to them attempting to reject their nature as devils to become new beings. Relationships Rakshasas are typically seen as most other fiends and devils are seen, with a large amount of fear and hatred directed towards them. The only races that tolerate them are other similar fiendish races, such as the Succubi/Incubi, and Demonspawn. Rakshasa Names Rakshasa names, due to them being mostly devils transformed into tiger-like beings, take their names from the Infernal language. However, many choose to masquerade among other races, and their custom is to take their name from a more human sounding, yet exotic, language. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, False Male: False Female: Rakshasa Traits Manipulative backwards-handed tiger-like fiends, rakshasas are very rare to see on the side of most adventuring parties, however they still may join some parties for reasons of their own. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Rakshasas do not typically age, due to them being converted from devils, however natural-born rakshasas are considered mature by age 17, and can live to be 200. Alignment. Almost all converted devil Rakshasa are of the Evil alignment, though a few exceptions may occur, while natural-born rakshasas lean closer to Evil alignments than most humanoids, but are not always it. Size. Rakshasas of all varieties are around the same height and weight as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Cat's Tongue. ''You have proficiency in Deception. ''Deformed Claws. ''Your claws are backwards, making them very confusing to others. You have advantage against being grappled, and your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Infernal Rakshasa Subraces Converted Devil Rakshasas that were originally devils, and changed themselves through a ritual into rakshasas, are known as this type of subrace. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Limited Magic Resistance. If you get a 1 on a saving throw against a spell or magical effect, you may reroll your saving throw, taking the new result even if it's a 1. Natural-Born Natural-Born rakshasas are ones that were born from rakshasa parents, and are the only cases of 'true' rakshasas. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Deformed Neck. ''Your head can spin 360 degrees around. Due to this, your passive Perception score adds your Dexterity modifier to it, as a bonus. ''Pounce. ''When you use the Dash action, you may make an unarmed strike as a bonus action.